1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with novel compositions which are capable of removing both hydrophilic and hydrophobic contaminants from surfaces. More particularly, it is concerned with compositions which are especially suited for cleaning and refinishing electrical equipment and tools, and to this end the compositions have a number of unique properties. Principal among these properties are the ability to dissolve water and organic materials, coupled with high evaporation rates and resistance to flaming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Equipment and tools used by electrical utilities often become contaminated with a large variety of materials such as grease, dirt, salt and water. Such equipment and tools thus need to be cleaned and refinished periodically, in order to maintain safe operating conditions. Popular cleaners heretofore used for this purpose have generally included chlorinated solvents such as perchloroethylene and trichloroethane. These solvents do not, however, remove water or wet contamination that may be tightly held on the surface of a well-used tool. Removal of such water is important not only to maximize the electrical integrity of the tool, but also to ensure a good bond when the tool is recoated.
There are of course solvents that can readily remove water, such as alcohol or acetone. These solvents are highly flammable however, having flash points well below 100.degree. F., and thereby present a danger during use. Heretofore known solvents which dissolve water and have flash points greater than 100.degree. F. evaporate far too slowly for practical use as a cleaner-dryer.
Prior patents describing various types of cleaning compositions include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,592,691, 3,625,763, 3,743,542, 3,546,304, 3,574,123, 3,789,007 and 4,023,984.